Juegos del Destino
by Crystal Luna
Summary: La continuación a Obsesión. Por supuesto, la pareja es PyroRogue.


_Ojos azules como el mar parecían quemarle hasta lo más profundo de su alma, brillando por el deseo y amor mientras una áspera mano recorría todo su desnudo cuerpo logrando con ese pequeño gesto que despertara en ella un ansia y pasión como ninguna otra. Ella alzó sus manos y con premeditada suavidad acarició sus fuertes brazos, se deleitó en los músculos del pecho masculino que se tensaron bajo sus manos. Todo en él era bello y pura simetría, sus manos continuaron su camino bajando por su duro abdomen hasta llegar a ese lugar tan vulnerable pero igual de férreo. Lo escuchó aspirar una gran bocanada de aire, cerrando sus ojos y todo el rostro masculino se contrajo por la agonía del placer. El rodó para quedar boca arriba, atrayéndola consigo y colocando una mano sobre la cabeza femenina para enredarla en la larga cabellera, tomó posesión de la boca en un beso intenso. Ella casi se siente desfallecer ante la poderosa fuerza del beso, sus alientos fundiéndose en uno solo. Arqueó su cuerpo, moldeándose a cada forma del cuerpo masculino Era increíble como uno formaba parte del otro, acoplándose al cuerpo del otro. Ella se acomodó sobre él y con una destreza sutil, la penetró. Ella dejó escapar un grito de placer y entrelazando sus manos con las de él, comenzó a seguir sus movimientos. Cuando creyó que pronto moriría del puro placer, ambos dejaron escapar su entrega en un solo grito, sus almas fusionadas en una sola._

Ella despertó bañada en sudor. Sentándose abruptamente, se llevó sus manos al rostro. ¿Por qué, Dios mío¿Por qué le seguían torturando de esa manera? Presentía que esos sueños, muy en particular, el protagonista de este, tenía un fuerte enlace con su pasado. Uno del cual no tenía memoria alguna. La incertidumbre de no saber quien era ella y cual había sido su pasado la estaba enloqueciendo. El sonido de su reloj alarma le hizo brincar inesperadamente. Frunciendo el ceño, miró la pequeña cosa como su peor enemigo. Bueno, tarde o temprano tenía que levantarse para comenzar con las labores del día. Hoy era su turno para abrir la pequeña pero acogedora cafetería.

Abandonando la cama, se encaminó al baño. Ella miró algo desdeñosa la imagen que le devolvió el espejo sobre el lavabo. Enormes ojos marrones, dos franjas plateadas –que al pasar del tiempo descubrió que eran suyas y no teñidas de manera artificial- y largo cabello caoba complementaban su físico, que opinaba ella, no estaba del todo mal. Ahora, si tan solo pudiera recordar… Moviendo de lado a lado su rostro, intentó alejar de su cabeza los lúgubres pensamientos. Lo mejor era comenzar a prepararse para ese día. Ella dejó escapar un leve bufido, por experiencia sabía que las mañanas en la cafetería de nombre _Marie's _ eran muy concurridas y muy ocupadas.

**-X-**

Una horrible resaca fue lo primero que John descubrió al despertar esa mañana. La luz del nuevo día le produjo dolor de cabeza al abrir sus ojos momentáneamente. Un brazo en su cintura fue lo segundo en descubrir. ¡Mierda¿Quién carajo había terminado en su cama? No se tomó la molestia de mirar; debía tener cabellos color caoba. Siempre terminaba haciendo lo mismo, se embriagaba y terminaba buscándolas parecidas a ella. A su Marie. Salió de la cama, intentando huir de la sensación de asco que le produjo tener ese cuerpo femenino y desconocido junto al suyo. Arrastró los pies hasta lo que debía ser el baño. Colocando ambas manos en el lavabo, alzó su rostro y miró su reflejo en el espejo. Una mueca apareció en su rostro; se le veía fatal.

El cerró sus ojos. Seis meses desde su abrupta partida. ¿Cuántas veces no intentó acabar con la suya? Volvió a abrir sus ojos, la ironía brillando en ellos. Sólo una _cosa _se interponía entre él y una muerte segura. Algo con garras de adamantino y de mal genio. Nunca pudo entender como Logan atrajo algo tan dulce como Marie… Una punzada de dolor le estremeció con su nombre. ¿Cuándo lo abandonaría el dolor asfixiante¿Cuándo?

Tres ocasiones pretendió terminar con su vida y las tres oportunidades le fueron despojadas por Wolverine. Era espeluznante como el tipo se aparecía, aunque se encontrara al otro lado del país. Y ya que no podía acabar con su vida, comenzó una travesía inesperada para John. Su primer propósito había sido hallar a los culpables de su muerte para hacerles sufrir lentamente hasta que dieran su último aliento y lo que halló fue mucho más grande de lo que esperaba. Conspiraciones, una detrás de la otra, insospechadas pero igual de atroces. Y decidió hacer justicia en su nombre; una que sabía sería recta e íntegra como su memoria.

-¿John?

Le llamaron desde la habitación y él dejó escapar una serie de improperios casi apenas sobre un murmullo. ¿Cuándo demonio le dijo su nombre? Ignorándola, cerró la puerta y caminó hacia la ducha para tomar un baño e intentar despejar su mente. Minutos más tarde, salió del baño, una toalla alrededor de su cintura. La morena le vio desde la cama y le sonrió con pereza. Con desagrado, John pensó que de nuevo comenzaría lo mismo de siempre. El nunca aprendería. Mientras buscaba en su mochila alguna ropa, unas manos se posaron en sus hombros. Sin delicadeza alguna la apartó de si con brusquedad.

-¡Hey!

-No necesito nada más de ti.

Lo dijo sin tan siquiera mirarle.

-Basura mutante. – masculló la mujer.

-¿Qué demonio dijiste?

La mujer dejó escapar un gañido deplorable cuando Pyro la tomó por el brazo y lo apretó.

-Acabaste de tener sexo con esta basura mutante. Y por tus gritos de unas horas atrás, me atrevería a jurar que es de las pocas veces que realmente has disfrutado sexo. Así que basura mutante o no, te agradó lo que te di.

La mujer, por completo asustada, asintió con movimientos rápidos de su rostro. El la empujó fuera de la cama con violencia.

-¡Fuera! – le gritó él, - Antes que cambie de idea y decida terminar con tu vida aquí mismo.

La horrorizada mujer recogió sus ropas y salió desnuda. A John no le importó, podría vestirse en el estacionamiento. En esos momentos se odiaba a si mismo; se sentía furioso por su debilidad. Con movimientos mecánicos comenzó a vestirse mientras en su cabeza se mantenía unos ojos marrones brillando por la melancolía. Abandonó el cuarto, procurando tener todo en su mochila. Encendiendo un cigarrillo, le lanzó una ojeada al estacionamiento y no vio señales de la morena. Gracias al cielo había captado su mensaje… Subiendo a su moto, la puso en marcha y se acercó el guardia de seguridad del motel.

-¿Alguna buena cafetería cerca de aquí que me recomiende? - tenía necesidad de un fuerte café.

El hombre le miró con recelo. John no se inmutó, no era la primera vez que recibía ese tipo de miradas y en realidad, no le importaba.

-Al salir, si toma su derecha, encontrará un buen lugar. Se llama _Marie's. _

John asintió con un leve gesto de su cabeza y se dirigió hacia donde el hombre le indicó.


End file.
